Through The Years
by Oracle
Summary: glimpses of Dick Grayson child to adult years growing up to become Nightwing


  
Through The Years  
  
Age 9:  
Dick slept curled up snugly under the covers. He squirmed and twisted as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. His eyes shot open and his head popped out from the under the sheets.  
" Mommy.....Dad?"  
He whispered fearfully. He glanced around, the few bits of furniture seemingly large and very frightening at night. He grabbed a blanket and crept into the hall.  
Bruce slept soundly, quite surprising considering he was normally "out" around that time. Being who he was he heard the creak as his door was slightly pried open. He looked toward it groggily,  
" Dick?"  
He sat up, now fully awake..  
" What's wrong?"  
The little form, half hidden from the blanket shivered,  
" ...I want my mom...I'm scared..."  
he said softly so that Bruce barely heard it. He sighed to himself.  
" Come here."  
In a flash Dick has leaped onto the bed and up to Bruce. Bruce wrapped an arm around him as another flash of lightening lit the room,  
" oh, does the lightening bug you too?"  
Bruce asked, Dick nodded quietly his eyes wide. Bruce smiled in the darkness.  
" Well, why don't you sleep here with me tonight...that way it wont bother me as much."  
Dick slightly laughed and said cheerfully,  
" Okay"  
Bruce nodded and rolled to one side as Dick curled up in a tight little ball and was almost instantly asleep,  
" Goodnight Bruce."  
He said as he drifted off, Bruce smiled to himself,  
" Goodnight Dick."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Age 13:  
" Thanks again Bruce, this is so awesome! "  
Dick said happily as he they slid into the box seats for the Gotham U football game. Bruce smiled and ruffled up Dick's hair.  
" Ya know what?"  
" No what?"  
Bruce asked, sipping on his coke as he casually watched the game, Dick was concentrated on his hot dog.  
" You should get a dog, ya know, like a big black one or something."  
He said,  
" Oh really?"  
"Yep."  
Bruce nodded in agreement. He watched as the souvenir vendor passed by and Dick glanced after it longingly.   
" You know Dick?'  
Dick shook his head,  
"What?"  
" Why don't you go catch that vendor, we really need one of those foam fingers."  
He said, pulling out some cash, Dick stood up with a wide grin of his face.  
"Sure!"  
He said, grabbed the money and sprinted up to catch the vendor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Age 18:  
" Man, the only bad thing 'bout college is that I wont be able to make as many "night outs" with you."  
Bruce eyed him,  
" Yeah, you'll sure be missing a lot of 'fun'."  
Dick chuckled as he packed his few remaining things, he snapped the suitcase closed and slid into his jacket.  
" Well, uh, I think that's everything."  
He said, rubbing the back of his neck, Bruce nodded. Dick made a quick step forward and hugged him, Bruce was surprised for a moment but then put his arms around him. Dick smiled, grabbed his things and headed for his car.  
" I'll make sure to call you when I can, bye Bruce!"  
He called, he waved as he got into the car. Bruce waved, Alfred behind him.  
" Please keep your dorm room a little clean at least Master Dick"  
Alfred called, fearfully imagining what the dorm rooms must be like. Dick laughed,  
" Sure thing Al."  
He gunned the engine and sped off.  
" Come along Master Bruce."  
Alfred said, heading back in, Bruce sighed and walked back into the now seemingly quiet and lonely house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Age 22:  
Robin was angry, his teeth clenched, glaring at Batman.  
" You can't keep treating me like I'm some kinda kid, I've grown up!"  
Batman remained quiet and the frustration burned in Robin.  
" It's over....I've had it, no more Batman......I quit."  
He hissed, Batman remained silent, his eyes staring right back. Robin growled to himself and took off, Batman sighed.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Age 25:  
"So you came back."  
Nightwing shrugged,  
"Thanks for the welcome, nice to see you too."  
Batman remained quiet, Nightwing slumped against the wall, frowning in the shadows.  
" I guess things just had to change for some of us."  
He said quietly,  
" So they did."  
Batman replied. Nightwing lined up with Batman, a smile etching onto his face at the gang down below.  
" May I?"  
He asked,  
" Be my guest..."  



End file.
